ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
KUZCHIVES:Smith family
Me and my 6 siblings, growing up in cowboy country *Hard out there, I will you what *now *Are you going to edit the timeline *Ol' pa was a hard worker *Didn't take no bullshi* *Grew up building railroad track and makin' it *My ol *My ol' grandpa *He was a husky of his time *had two wives, and 4 children with each of 'em, which is why I got so many damned 2nd half cousins *He died back in '46 *He was a damned good man, I will you what naw * *But he was strict * *If you talked back, you slept without dinner with a belt beating *Sometimes he used the cow hide *I see where my father got it from *Growin' up on the country these days sure ain't easy *But ya make a livin', just respect those folks *Old Andrew Edward Smith (1856-1946) *My ol' grandpa *Yep *John Edward Smith (1887-1966) my old pa *And me *Born in 1913 *I'll be 100 this year I reckon *I don't look a day over 14 *But 1911? *That's when ol' Johnny was born *He-is a drunk-ass I tell you what *And he is still growin' *11 kids *He liked to tease me and pull mah leg *We were just little folk back in those days *No one else wanted nothin' to do with little ol' me, big Johnny was a funny guy *Ol' Hannah, and James, even little Charlie *All died before 50 *Can't go wrong *Ol' Sally *she was a bitc* *But she was protective *You had to respect her, she'd throw a goddamned pussy fit I tell you what *Ol' ma never really talked much, but she loved all of us *Little Christopher, he was a jokester and a half. He got to hangin' out with the bad folk down in the east side and died of drug abuse in '51 *Little Chrisie had a son (his nickname), little Charles *He never knew his goddamned father, that bitc* *He became an orphan in '52 *Never seen him since *Old pa' grew up as a hard ass worker. He was a hard ass--a hardass jokester if anythang. In the 1900s, 1910s, farmin' was hard. All that corn meal, raisin' the crops and the animals, hard work. He was glad to have kids with ol' ma. Ol' ma was born in 1880, she was 7 years older than pa, which the wives bein' older than the husbands was a family thing. *Ol' great-grandpa Edward, he was a man of honesty. He met with Abe lincoln and even served in the Civil War. He was born back in 1823, and died in 1921. He was 98 and I was 10. He founded the farm in 1856 and raised his kids on it, one of which is mah grandpa. *No one in our family really knows where we got the jokester thing from, we think it is ol' grandma Kettle's family. *Ol' great-grandpa Richard Kettle, was a goddamned card *Ol' pa once said to me, "son, remember this, you might come to obstacles in life, but one thing you can't do like in high school, is drop out or ask your momma to have them removed," *Pa was lucky he had big Johnny, my older brother born in 1911. *He died back in '93, sadly, of lung cancer *Can't believe it's already been 20 damned years *He was a smoker though, the con about his stupid ass *He was a damn good boy though, he protected the family, let pa let go for once *Ol' pa died in '66, of old age *Big Johnny would work in the fields, harvestin' crops with pa all day *We couldn't afford a tractor, back in those times, we were considered a poor family *Weekends were a time of rest *Me, Hannah, James, little Charlie *We just looked out the window and did our chorse * *chores *nothin' else to do in life *We were young'uns, and we were good at it too. *I am quite good for some reasons *Ol' ma, she was great *Born in 1880, 7 years older than pa, a family thing. *Ma had a rough life 'too, her daddy died when she was 2, and ol' grandma Kettle had to run the house, *Ol' g-ma always say to us "i ain't never gettin' no other damned man," *She died in 1916 *i was 3 Category:KUZCHIVES Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:May 9 2013